


Hair

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [668]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt! Yay! Benny loves Sam's hair and loves washing and styling it and Sam is the only person other than himself that Benny trusts trimming his beard.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 29th, 2015

“C’mere you oaf.” Benny grumbled, pulling Sam back against his chest.

They were both in the shower, and while it wasn’t the most spacious shower the two have been in, it would work for the time being.

Benny got Sam’s shampoo, and started lathering it through Sam’s hair, looking at the Winchester with a smile.

“Benny, you don’t have to do thi-” Sam started, before Benny cut him off.

“Don't have to. ’Cept I want to.” Benny murmured, sticking Sam’s hair up in funky places with the suds, giving Sam a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes but let Benny wash his hair, before the two finished up in the shower and got out.

_

When they dried off, Benny was about to leave the bathroom when Sam stopped him.

“Sam?” Benny asked.

“Uh-uh. I’m trimming that beard today.” Sam said, pulling Benny back over.

“Think it needs a trim?” Benny asked, turning to look at his reflection in the mirror.

“Yep. And you aren’t gonna let anyone else do it.” Sam stated.

“I could always do it.” Benny said with a shrug.

Sam laughed. “Then it’s never going to get done.”

Benny gave another shrug, and Sam chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Benny softly.

“I’m trimming that beard right now.” Sam said, grabbing Benny’s small kit and settling it on the counter. Sam focused on Benny’s beard, hands gentle on Benny’s face, as he slowly started trimming away at the hair on Benny’s face, making the vampire's face look more clean and put together.

“For a hunter you sure are gentle.” Benny mused.

“Stop talking.” Sam ordered, eyes glued to his task. “You’ll mess me up otherwise.”

Benny gave a _hmpf_ and Sam froze, looking up at Benny’s eyes and smiling.

“You know you love me.” Sam said, eyes twinkling and lit with amusement.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Benny grinned, pulling Sam’s hand away to kiss him again.

“I guess I love you too.” Sam murmured against Benny’s lips, feeling the smile Benny gave as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not taking prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
